El que amaodia
by Lady-Youkai
Summary: Ed y Winry van en busca de la piedra filosofal, y en su bùsqueda descubren un nuevo sentimiento..., no soy wena para los summaries.Plis dejen reviews! Advertencia: [YaoiShounen ai] WinryxEdxEnvy
1. descubriendo un sentimiento

Hola a todos: Me llamo Maru, y les agradezco que hayan seleccionado este fan fic...ejje. Es mi primer fic yaoi, asì que les pido que tengan compasiòn jajaj!- Espero que les guste. Como les decìa, el fic trata de q Ed y Winry fueron en busca de la piedra filosofal a un castillo, y ahì se encuentran con...(jijij...tienen que leerlo, para saber cn quien...jaja)...Weno, los dejo, para que puedan leer de una vez mi fic!...

**Titulo:** El que ama...odia

**Capitulo:** 1-descubriendo un sentimiento

**Dedicado a:** Todos los que aman a Edward y los personajes de FMA...jajaja. Aguante Fullmetal Alchemist!

**Clasificaciòn:** Romance, Yaoi/Shounen ai(màs adelante)

WinryxEdxEnvidia

Siempre he estado al lado de Edward y Alphonse, siempre los ayudè y hice todo lo posible para que ellos sean felices...Sì, he dado casi hasta mi vida por ellos, pero a pesar de eso, no se si de verdad necesitan de mi ayuda. Edward nunca me dice gracias, ni tampoco ha hecho ni la mitad de lo que yo hice por èl...y no es que este enojada por eso, no estoy enojada porque no se preocupa tanto por mi, si no que, ùltimamente me ha estado esquivando, ya casi ni me habla...y estoy muy triste a causa de ello.

Ahora lo acompaño a un castillo, donde cree que puede estar la piedra filosofal, la verdad es que esta casi seguro de que asì es...pero Edward dice, que en ese lugar, estan unas personas, que hacen llamarse homunculos, no se que son, pero supongo que son crueles, ya que Edward, cuando habla de ellos, en sus ojos se puede notar preocupaciòn y algo de miedo. Al se quedò en el pueblo, porque Edward prefiriò que asì sea, por la seguridad de su hermano.

Me gustarìa saber¿què es lo que Edward siente?...

-¡Apùrate Winry!...-me dijo, miràndome a los ojos muy enfadado.

-¡Ya voy!...-cuando lleguè a donde estaba èl- lamento haberme retrasado, es solo que me distrage un poco...-mirè hacia abajo.

-Hah, no importa...pero no lo hagas mas, quiero llegar ràpido al castillo...-se dio media vuelta y siguiò caminando-¡Vamonos!...-

-Claro...-ponièndome a su lado. Un molesto silencio, se apoderò de nosotros. Eso me incomodaba un poco, asì que decidì preguntar-¿quienes son esos homunculos de los que Al y tu hablan tanto?...cuèntame màs sobre ellos...-

-Ay, de acuerdo...¡si insistes!-Edward mirò hacia el suelo, mientras caminàbamos-los homunculos no son humanos, son seres creados...y según lo que me dijeron, solo desean ser humanos...-

-y...¿còmo se llaman, tienen nombres¿no?-

-Si, son: Lujuria, Gula, Codicia, Soberbia, Pereza, Ira, y por ùltimo Envidia...-

-Ya veo...¿y todos ellos nos esperan en el castillo?-ponièndome nerviosa, al creer, que tal vès ellos nos atacarìan a la misma vez.

-No lo se, espero que no sea asì...-

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y aùn no llegàbamos. Yo estaba muy canzada, la verdad, que no podìa màs, necesitaba descanzar ahora mismo, y no me importaba si tenìa que dormir en la tierra, solo querìa acostarme...

-Edward¿podemos descanzar aquì?...estoy exsausta...te lo pido...-le roguè, mientras rezaba para que dijera que sì.

-Mmm...de acuerdo...-sentàndose sobre el pasto, y apoyàndose contra un àrbol-...pero mañana nos despertaremos temprano para seguir nuestro camino...-

-¡Sì!...-le contestè.

Edward estaba muy pensativo, y me gustaba ver como meditaba, con los ojos cerrados, me hacìa sentir tranquila...A decir verdad, sus hermosos ojos dorados, me traìan paz y ternura...la verdad que Edward me gustaba mucho...¿pero què estoy diciendo¿me enamorè de Edward?...¡No puede ser, èl y yo somos amigos, y no puedo enamorarme de èl!...No no, yo no estoy enamorada de èl, no puedo estarlo...

-¿Te sucede algo Winry?...-me preguntò de repente, sacàndome de mis pensamientos. Me miraba con esos ojos, que me hicieron sonrojarme, creo que despuès de todo, si me enamorè de èl...-¿te encuentras bien!-volviò a preguntarme.

-¡Ehhhh...sì,sì, estoy bien!...jejeje, no te preocupes, es solo que tengo un poco de frìo...jajaja-dije tratando de cambiar de tema, y lo peor es que cada vez me ponìa màs y màs nerviosa.

-Entiendo...¡Ven aquì!...-Edward me tomò por los hombros, y me abrazò lo màs fuerte que pudo, provocando que me sonroje mucho màs que antes, y me dijo al oido:-...ahora duerme y descanza tranquila...Winry-.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir...sus dulces palabras, y en la forma en como lo dijo, no se me iban de la cabeza, solo pude pensar en lo mucho que lo querìa, pero...¿èl sentìa lo mismo por mi?.

Pronto harè la continuaciòn, ok?...por fis dejen reviews ajjaja

Besooosss! **Lady Youkai**


	2. beso

Cap.2: beso

-¡Vamos, despierta Winry...-Edward golpeaba delicadamente mi mejilla para no lastimarme-...ya debemos irnos!-

-Ay, si, claro...-me levantè lo màs ràpido que pude, para que èl no se quejara.

Seguimos nuestro viaje por el oscuro bosque. Edward presentìa que no faltaba mucho para llegar. El tiempo pasaba, y yo me estaba aburriendo, asì que decidì comenzar una conversaciòn:- ¿Esos homùnculos son fuertes?...- èl me mirò, seguramente pensaba, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa, por dupuesto que ellos son fuertes...era muy obvio, èl dirìa, esta chica es un poco tarada, pero solo querìa que me hablara, y no me importaba si mi pregunta era estùpida o inteligente...

-Sì...por eso debes tener mucho cuidado cuando lleguemos allà...-.

-De acuerdo, pero...si me llega a pasar algo, ¿tù me salvarìas?...-¿Què diablos estaba haciendo, còmo pude preguntarle tal cosa?...creo que es mejor callarme, porque si sigo asì, de seguro me dejarà por ahì, por hacer preguntas taradas ypor estorbar tanto...¡¡¡¡soy un fracaso!.

-Winry...-èl me tomò del mentòn, levantàndome un poco la cara, ya que yo estaba mirando hacia el suelo, de la vergüenza que sentìa, y me dijo:-...no te preocupes, yo no dejarè que nada te pase...te lo prometo-. No podìa creer lo que escuchaba, su voz era como mùsica para mis oìdos, y sus bellas palabras me enternecìan por completo...¡¡èl me estaba volviendo loca!.

-Edward...¿yo significo algo para vos?...- ¡tenìa que preguntarlo, ¿acaso no podìa aguantar no preguntar eso, ¡¡¡soy una tonta, tonta, tontaaa!.

-Por supuesto que sì...winry, no se porque estas preguntàndome todo esto, pero debes saber, que vos sos una de las personas màs importantes para mi, y nunca dejarìa que alguien te lastime...-. Yo estaba a punto de morir, ¡ya no aguantaba màs!...se lo voy a preguntar:-¡¿què soy para vos: solo una amiga o algo màs!...dime la verdad- Ay, estoy acabada, mi vida terminò...¡adiòs mundo, Edward me iba a matar, seguro me gritarà y se irà corriendo, yo se todo lo que le molesta que le hagan esta clase de preguntas...

-¿?...-. Lo sabìa, no hay respuesta...Ed ni siquiera me siente como una amiga...¡¡¡me odia!.

-Deja, no me contestes...no tienes que hacerlo...-y mirè para otro lado, para evitar ver la expresiòn de èl. Y en ese momento, Edward me toma con las dos manos la cara, y me dice:- Winry, si de verdad quieres saber que eres para mi, pues bien, te lo dirè...-y èl se acerca màs y màs a mi, quedando nustros labios a tan solo unos pocos centìmetros-...se que no esta bien lo que te voy a decir, pero debes saberlo...hace algunos dìas, me di cuenta de que lo que sentìa por vos no era solo amistad, sino algo màs, por eso te trataba mal, porque querìa que te alejaras un poco de mi, ya que no podìa distraerme con temas de amor, debìa consentrarme sòlo en la alquimia y en el tema de la piedra filosfal...pero tù me lo impedìas, tus hermosos ojos, y tu rubio cabello no me dejaban pensar correctamente...-èl se acerca aùn màs-...winry, pensè que ya te habìa sacado de mi mente, pero me di cuenta de que no es asì...yo te amo-y en ese momento, nuestros labios se juntaron, provocando un apacionado beso. El sentir sus suaves labios sobre los mìos, me hizo sentirme protegida, que nada podia pasarnos, si permaneciamos juntos...ya nada existìa, nada màs èl y yo...el mundo eràmos nosotros, todo lo demàs no importaba. Yo lo abracè, y el respondiò con lo mismo. Luego de unos instantes asì, abrazados..., le dije:-Ed yo tambièn...te amo-

-No permitirè que nada te pase...yo te protegerè-. Valla no era la respuesta que esperaba de èl, aùn asì no me quejo, es mejor de lo que esperaba...

Seguimos caminando, despuès de habernos declarado nuestro amor, y en ese momento nos pareciò ver algo a lo lejos. Decidimos correr hasta llegar al lugar, y entonces:-...pero si es...-

-Asì es, es el castillo que estàbamos buscando...Winry, al fin hemos llegado...-. El castillo lucìa oscuro y tenebroso, la verdad que no tenìa ganas de entrar a ese horrible lugar.

-Winry, no te preocupes, recuerda que prometì protegerte...confìa en mi-

-Claro...confìo en vos-.

Y los dos empezamos a caminar, para entrar al castillo...El futuro de Edward y Al estaba dentro de ese espantoso lugar, y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que ellos recuperen sus cuerpos, aunque tengamos que dar nuestra vida por ello...


	3. amor equivocado

_**Acà va la continuaciòn ejjeje...espero que les guste! Plis no se olviden¡¡Reviews! jajaja**_

**Cap.3: amor equivocado**

Entramos en el castillo, yo estaba muy asustada, por lo tanto permanecìa abrazada a Edward. Todo estaba muy oscuro y frìo.

-¿Por dònde crees que deberìamos ir?...-. Como habìa tantas habitaciones y pasillos, no sabìamos que hacer.

-No lo se...tù camina, yo te seguirè-.

Los dos avanzamos hasta llegar a una puerta, que nos llamò la atenciòn. Edward alzò su mano lentamente, para abrir la misteriosa puerta, y con mucho cuidado girò la perilla de la puerta. Esta se abriò. Cuando entramos, vimos que dentro, era un enorme salon, con ventanas muy grandes, aunque a causa de que tenìa cortinas muy gruesas, no entraba mucha luz. Edward y yo avanzamos hasta llegar al centro del lugar.

-¡Valla, valla, pero miren quien esta aquì...el enano de acero, y su tonta amiguita!...-nos dijo un joven, que no parecìa ser muy amigable que digamos, pero por la expresiòn en la cara de Edward, se puede decir que ya lo conocìa.

-¿A quièn llamas enano!-la tìpica forma de defenderse de Edward...-...¿què quieres Envidia!-

-Hah¿esa es tu forma de saludar?...¿què nadie te enseñò modales?...-y èl se acercò a nosotros.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a ella(dirigièndose a mi), Envidia...asì que va a ser mejor que te vallas y nos dejes en paz.- Èl lo habìa llamado Envidia, eso querìa decir que ese joven es uno de los homùnculos.

-Hah, no te preocupes enano, esa mujer no me interesa...a demàs no tengo intenciones de lastimarlos, claro...si se portan bien y no me traen problemas...-Envidia, de un sòlo empujòn, nos separò a Edward y a m, ya que yo estaba abrazada a èl, porque tenìa miedo.

-¡Oye, ten màs cuidado!-le dijo Edward por la brutal manera, en que nos habìa separado.

-¿En serio¿quieres que sea màs tierno y cuidadoso?...-el homùnculo se fue acercando màs y màs a Edward. Yo no sabìa cuàles eran las intensiones de Envidia, pero no me gustaba nada la forma como miraba a Edward.

-Pero...¿què estàs diciendo maldito?...no te burles de mi...-a causa de la corta distancia que habìa entre èl y Envidia, Edward se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Què pasa niño!...¿nos estamos poniendo nerviosos?...¿acaso me tienes miedo?-era cierto, Edward no parecìa demostrar superioridad, al contrario, parecìa como si las palabras de Envidia lo intimidaran.

-¡No te tengo miedo!-se defendiò. Creo que se olvidaron de mi presencia, ya que ninguno de los dos, giraba la cabeza para mirarme o ver como estaba...

-¿Estàs seguro?...¿y si hago algo, te defenderìas?-

-¿Què piensas hacer!...explìcate-

Envidia se acercò mucho màs a Edward y le dijo:-...esto...-en ese momento, el homùnculo cierra lentamente los ojos, y acerca sus labios para juntarlos con los de Edward, esto hizo que èl se quedara paralizada, Edward no podìa reaccionar. Sus labios se juntaron con los de Envidia, producièndose asì un lujurioso beso. Yo no sabìa que hacer, esto me habìa impactado tanto, que no sabìa si llorar o separar a Edward de ese odioso hombre...¿odioso?...¿acaso estoy celosa de Envidia?...tal vès era porque, èl me estaba sacando a la persona màs importante de mi vida...

-¿Què crees que estàs haciendo!...¡alèjate de mi!-le gritò Edward, mientras se separaba de èl. Edward me mirò, con unos ojos, demostrando culpabilidad.

-¿Què pasa!...¿no me digas que no te gustò?...jaja, no lo puedo creer...¿te enamoraste de esa tonta?(señalàndome)...¿es eso?-

-Este...yo...-¿Por què no podìa decir lo què sentìa?...sì era cierto, el me amaba, entonces...¿por què no se lo decìa a Envidia?

-Vamos no me digas, que yo no te gusto...¿quièn se puede resistir a mi?...jajaja-

-Yo no te quiero Envidia...y lo sabes...¡Sì, yo amo a Winry, asì que te voy a pedir que nos dejes en paz...y no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-¿Què cosa?...¿què no te vuelva a besar?...-y el joven, se dirigiò hacia mì, y me tomò fuertemente de un brazo, y le dijo:-...si es por ella, que no me quieres, entonces...¡Me desharè de ella!...jaja-y me mirò con odio, se ve que èl sentìa lo mismo hacia mi, èl tambièn me detestaba, tanto como yo a èl.

-¡Suèltame!-gritè lo màs fuerte que pude, ya que me dolìo en la forma e que me agarraba del brazo.

-¡Dèjala Envidia!...¡ella no te ha hecho nada!-

-La dejo, si me demuestras que aunque sea sientes algo por mi...-y me apretò màs fuerte el brazo, cosa que me hizo gritar aùn màs fuerte.

-De acuerdo...- èl caminò hacia Envidia, y cuando estuvo frente a èl, me dijo en voz baja:-...lo siento...Winry-y de una, abrazò a Envidia. Yo sentìa que mi corazòn se partìa...no podìa soportar el dolor. Luego de unos minutos, Edard se separò de Envidia...

-Asì me gusta enano...-le dijo el homùnculo, soltàndome con fuerza, haciendo que callera al suelo. Envidia habìa hecho que Edward se sintiera mal, no podìa permtir que siguiera hacièndole eso...èl debìa entender que su amor por Edward, es un amor prohibido...

Pd: Weno, ojalà les haya gustado...pronto la cntnuaciòn jejej

Bye a todoss Lady Youkai


	4. seducciòn

**Hii: como han estado?**...**ajaj, weno como les dije, acà la continuaciòn del fic, espero les guste, y no lo olviden...jiji: Plis reviews! ajaja**

Cap.4: Seducciòn...

-¿Ahora nos vas a dejar tranquilos?-le preguntò Edward a Envidia. Èl miraba hacia el piso, se ve que no se atrevìa a mirar a los ojos del homùnculo.

-Claro niño...-Envidia se puso en frente de èl y dijo:-...pero antes quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que yo soy el hombre màs perfecto que viste en tu vida...- èl mirò a Edward con cierta ironìa, y unos ojos lujuriosos.

-Envidia...-comenzò a decir.

-¡No Edward, no lo digas, no tienes que hacerlo!-le gritè, ya que no soportaba màs el dolor, de ver como Envidia se aprobechaba de la situaciòn y de èl.

-¡No, Winry, no me detengas, es la ùnica manera, de que èl no nos moleste màs!-

-¡Ya dime de una vez, lo que te ordenque me dijeras!-sugiriò el homùnculo.

Edward levantò la vista, y lo mirò fijamente a los ojos:-Envidia...tù...tù eres el hom...-

-Con que aprobechàndote de tus vìctimas...-una voz, impidiò que Edward terminara su oraciòn.

-¿Quièn eres!-reclamò Envidia, parecìa estar enojado, ya que le habìa impedido a Edward hacer lo que le habìa pedido.Y una misteriosa mujer, saliò de la oscuridad de uno de los rincones del lugar. Su cabello era negro, largo y ondulado, su figura era esvelta y su rostro demostraba mucha maldad.-Ah, eres tù, Lujuria...-y la mujer lo mirò-...ya no vuelvas a interrumpirme mientras estoy con un hombre.-

-De acuerdo Envidia¿pero no crees que es de muy mala educaciòn hacerle hacer eso?...¿hacerle hacer eso en frente de esa mujer?...-y la mujer, llamada Lujuria, me mirò.

-Hah..claro, como no lo tomè en cuenta, que su noviecita estaba presente...jaja-Los dos homùnculos me miraban con mucha ironìa y rencor. Yo no sabìa que hacer.

-No debes aprobecharte del anano de acero frente a ella...sabes que eso està mal-volviò a decir Lujuria.

-Asì claro, que desconsideraciòn de mi parte...pero lo hecho, hecho està, ya no puedo hacer nada, ella tuvo que presenciar esta hermosa para mi, pero espantosa escena para ella...jajaja-. Sì, ellos dos se estaban burlando de mì, no podìa creer lo crueles que eran con los sentimientos de las personas.

-Igual ella y el enano, me pidieron que los dejara tranquilos, pero antes querìa que se repitiera nuevamente algo que me gustò mucho...jaja(acercàndose nuevamente a Edward, con su tìpica mirada lujuriosa)...-

-Vamos Envidia...ya dèjalos-la mujer tomò a su compañero-luego tendràs màs tiempo para divertirte con èl, y hacer lo que quieras con la mujercita...-.

-¿Por què nos hacen esto!...-les gritè, ya que no los soportaba màs.

Ellos me miraron, y Envidia se puso en frente mìo, tomàndome del mentòn, me dijo:- ¿Te crees muy lista dicièndonos eso¿tienes idea de con quièn estàs hablando¿eh?...-

-Sì niña, va a ser mejor que cierres la boca, y no vuelvas a cuestionarnos...-me contestò Lujuria.

-Se que yo no tengo oportunidad contra ustedes, pero...yo...solo quiero saber¿porque le haces esto a Edward?(dirigièndome a Envidia)...èl no te ha hacho nada...-

-¿Quières saber por què?...de acuerdo, porque èl va a ser mìo, pase lo que pase¿està claro?...porque yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y vos no te vas a oponer, porque sì lo haces...te aniquilo...jaja-

-¿Crees que èl te va querer, sì lo obligas a besarte?...èl no te ama, y nunca lo harà-

-¿Pero que diablos estàs diciendo mujer!...¡Ya veràs, te matarè!...-Envidia estaba a punto de pegarme una patada, cuando Edward grita:

-¡No te atrevas Envidia!-. El homùnculo lo mirò muy enojado por todo loq ue yo le habìa dicho-...te lo pido, no lastimes a Winry...yo...yo...te...te quiero...Envidia...-èl mirò para otro lado, creo que no podìa mirar a los ojos de Envidia-...ella se equivoca...yo te quiero a vos...siempre te quise...desde el primer momento en que te conocì, es sòlo que no querìa aceptar lo que sentìa...tenìa miedo...miedo, por haberme enamorado de mi enemigo...de un homùnculo...- Envidia estaba tan impresionado como yo, aunque yo sentìa màs decepciòn por lo que estaba escuchando, que impresiòn. Entonces era verdad, Edward no me amaba...yo comencè a llorar.

-Valla...nunca esperè qu me dijeras todo esto...pero bueno, me gusta todo lo que acabàs de decir enano...jaja-el homùnculo se puso al lado de Lujuria, creo que se estaban por ir-...esas palabras salvaron la vida de esa mujer...Espero volver a verte...pero no digo lo mismo de tu amiga-. Y los dos seres, a quienes sentìa gran ira hacia ellos, se fueron.

-Winry...yo...-comenzò a decir Edward.

-No digas nada...todo està bien claro...y tienes todo el derecho de amarlo...-yo me tapè los ojos, la verdad es que no querìa que Edward me viera llorar.

-Pero..yo..yo no...-¿por què no podìa terminar su frase?...se querìa decirme, que èl no lo amaba, pero..¿por què no me lo dijo?...¿què pasaba, de verdad, con el beso que recibiò de Envidia, se habìa enamorado de èl?...

**Weh¿les gustò? ajaj, se q no es el mejorr fic jamas visto, pero hago lo posible...ajjaj,. Arriba Ed! q lo amo cn toda mi alma!jijij**

** besooo Lady Youkai **


	5. engaño

_**hiii a todos jajaja, como les va?...jiji, ak continuando el fic jeje, espero q les guste besoooo**_

**Cap.5: engaño**

Edward y yo seguimos caminando por el oscuro castillo. Casi ni hablàbamos, y ninguno de los dos queràmos recordar lo que habìa pasado en el salòn, hace un rato a tràs, o por lo menos yo no querìa...Ya no soportaba el silencio, necesitaba establecer una conversaciòn:-Edward...¿cuànto crees que falte para llegar a dònde se encuentra la piedra?...yo ya estoy canzada...

Hn -no hubo respuesta.

¡Edward, te estoy hablando¡¿què estàs sordo!...-

No falta mucho...y si estàs muy canzada, puedes quedarte aquì, yo irè por la piedra solo...-. Diablos, era obvio que èl no està de buen humor, se ve que lo que pasò con Envidia le afectò mucho...ese maldito¿còmo se atreviò a besar a Edward, va a pagar por todo lo que le hizo...¡Lo odio, odio a Envidia, valla, creo que estoy celosa de ese hombre...nunca pensè que Edward preferirìa estar con èl, que conmigo. Yo estaba muy deprimida, pero no querìa ponerme a llorar frente a Edward, aunque mi corazòn se estuviera partiendo en dos...

No, descuida, todavìa tengo fuerzas para seguir...-.

El silencio se volviò a apoderar de nosotros.

Yo necesitaba comprobar si Edward, de verdad se habìa enamorado de Envidia, o si me amaba, asì que le dije:-Ed...¿podrìas parar un poco?...quiero preguntarte una cosa...-èl se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta para mirarme.

¿Què quieres Winry?...-

Bueno...yo...¿me quieres o solo soy un estorbo?-la realidad era que, me daba miedo escuchar cual serìa su respuesta...

Si lo dices, porque me besè con Envidia, no te preocupes...èl ya no nos molestarà-

Pero...no me estàs contestando, quiero saber si me quieres o no...-

Hn - nuevamente sin respuesta, era seguro, Edward ya no me querìa...el miserable de Envidia habìa hecho que mi querido Ed ya no me ame...

Estuvimos caminando por varios minutos, hasta que de repente vemos a una mujer. Ella era bastante alta, su cabello era azul y muy largo, pero no parecìa ser mala.

¿Quièn eres?-le preguntò Ed, tal vès pensando que podìa ser uno de los homùnculos.

-Mi nombre es Kaname...y estoy perdida en este castillo¿ustedes conocen la salida?-

-Yo soy Winry, y èl es Edward...pues, mira, nosotros acabamos de llegar, y bueno, la salida no està muy lejos...si quieres nos puedes acompañar, y luego te decimos como salir...-

-De acuerdo...-

-¿Còmo llegaste aquì?...-le volviò a preguntar Ed.

-Pues...yo...estaba caminando por el bosque, cuando me perdì, y encontre este lugar...y ahora estoy perdida acà adentro...jajaja- ¿Por què le harìa todas esas preguntas a una joven perdida?...¿acaso dudaba de ella?.

Ya se habìa hecho de noche, y como no se veìa casi nada, decidimos descanzar. Ellos dos se sentaron contra la pared, del inmenso pasillo, mientras yo permanecìa parada.

-Niña...-me dijo Kaname-...en el camino, se me callò un collar...como estoy muy canzada¿no te importarìa ir a buscarlo?...es muy importante para mi...te lo pido...-

-Bueno...està bien...-. Yo me fui a buscar el collar...

-¿Es tu novia?...-le preguntò la mujer a Ed.

-No-

-¿ella te gusta?-

-¿te importa?-

-bueno...solo es curiosidad...para saber no màs...-

Hn -

¿darìas tu vida por ella?-

¿quièn eres en realidad?...-

¿Què dices!...yo...yo-

No te perdiste en este lugar¿verdad?...y es mentira que perdiste tu collar, solo te querìas deshacer de Winry¿no?...-

Valla...no puedo creer lo inteligente que eres...jajaja-la mujer se acercò a Ed.

Èl empujò a Kaname, para que no estuviera tan cerca, haciendo que ella cambiara su forma.

No puede ser...eres tù...-Edward estaba totalmente sorprendido-...Envidia-( --) ya lo saben pero lo recuerdo jejej, que Envidia tiene el poder de transformarse en cualquier ser o persona xD)

¿Què pasa, no te alegra verme!...jajaja...¿o soy demaciado lindo, què te quedaste sin aliento?..-el homùnculo se uso frente a Ed, y luego de mirarlo a los ojos, se le tira y lo besa...

_**Jijiji, les gustò?...weno, plis, dejen sus reviews( r molesta yo...jajaja xD)  
**_

_** bye bye Lady Youkai**_


	6. Eligiendo el amor

_**Hiii! como va?...oigan, vi q alguien m habia pedido q siguiera, pero q haya lemon ajjaja, bueno, lamento q no pueda ser asì(llorando), es solo que no soy buena escribiendo lemon, ya lo he intentado, pero no m salio xD...aunqe, si llego a hacer otro fic(q seguro lo voy a hacer ajaja), va a tener lemon, ta? ajajaj. Weno, los dejo paraq sigan leyendo...jeje, graciass x soportar mi fic jeje, toy haciendo lo posible para q kede bien jiji...**_

**Cap.6: Confusiòn...eligiendo el amor**

-¿Pero què significa esto!...-Les dije, al ver como Envidia y Ed se besaban apasionadamente-...¿còmo puedes hacerme esto?(refirièndome a Ed, claro)-.

-Winry...-fue lo ùnico que pudo decirme.

-¿Què diablos estàs haciendo con este hombre!-

-Oye niña...¿acaso no podemos querernos, esta prohibido eso¿he?-me contestò Envidia, con cierto sarcasmo, ya no lo aguantaba, no iba a permitir que siguiera jugando con mis sentimientos...

-Càllate, si sabès que Ed no te quiere, èl no siente nada por vos...¡ya dèjalo!-

-Jajaja...no me hagas reir...tonta¿piensas que te ama a vos, cuando puede estar con alguien tan perfecto como yo?...yo le puedo dar màs de lo que tù podrìas...jajaja-.

-¡Ya basta!...¡dejen de pelear de esa manera!...-Ed se parò y se puso entre medio de nosotros dos, èl me mirò y me dijo:...Winry, yo se que todo esto te pone mal, porque yo te dije que te querìa y te protegerìa pase lo que pase, pero ùltimamente estoy muy confundido, por favor entiende...yo ya no se que es lo que siento...no se a quièn odio y a quièn amo...-. Yo me acerquè a èl, y con mi mano derecha, le peguè una cachetada.

-¿Còmo puedes decirme eso?...yo confiè en vos, pensè que de verdad me querìas...y ahora me dices que ya no estas muy seguro de lo que sientes...¡no puedo creerlo Ed, ensima me cambias por un hombre, que a demàs de ser un "hombre", es nuestro enemigo...-

-Oye...yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan perfecto...-agregò Envidia, yo lo mirè con mucho rencor, y el entendio perfectamente el mensaje, asì que mirò para otro lado.

-Yo...lo siento Winry, pero es la verdad...lamento no estar seguro de que te amo...-

-¿Te enamoraste de Envidia?-comencè a llorar...

Hn -

-¡Vamos, dime, necesito saberlo!-

Yo...solo...no te amo...Winry-. No podìa creerlo, me habìa dicho lo peor que me pudieron haber dicho, estaba destruida, ya no sabìa que sentìa...solo querìa desaparecer, y deseaba que todo esto fuese una pesadilla...una horrible pesadilla.

Ya lo escuchaste niña, èl no te ama...-volviò a interferir el homùnculo.

Ed...te...¡te odio!-le dije, con un dolor muy fuerte en el corazòn, aunque no en verdad no sentìa eso por èl, se lo dije, para no seguir escuchando màs sus palabras...no querìa seguir sufriendo, asìq ue me fui corriendo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Valla...esa mujer lo tomò muy en serio...que ilusa-le dijo Envidia.

Si...pobre Winry...pero...si no la amo a ella, entonces...-

Hah, asì es, te enamoraste de mi...jajaja, como te vas a poder resistir a mi infinita perfecciòn...jajaja-Envidia, ponièndose frente a Ed y estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando:

Eres un miserable...siempre lo vas a ser...y no se como lo hiciste, pero tù significas mucho para, tanto que no me atrevo a hacerte daño...-

Ya no digas nada, y dèjate llevar,ya no importa lo que los demàs piensen, o lo que esa mujercita sienta, tù ahora eres mìo...-y tomando la cara de Ed lo besò apasionadamente, poniendo allì los sentimientos que sentìan el uno por el otro...

_**Weno, q les pareciò?...ajajaj plis, reviews!(soy muy molesta, verdad?..jiji)**_

_**Weh, besoooo a todos Aguante el Ed x Envidia! ajajaj**_

_** Lady Youkai **_


End file.
